


El todo es más que la suma de las partes

by Yruzadnal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MatsuHana Week, Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yruzadnal/pseuds/Yruzadnal
Summary: El estudio de una relación, a través de los años y las sugerencias de MatsuHana Fluff Week 2020.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	El todo es más que la suma de las partes

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, enjoy!

1\. Pet names  
Matsukawa es un nombre muy largo para pronunciar, piensa Takahiro, entre jadeos. Están en un partido dos contra dos enfrentados a Iwaizumi y Oikawa, amigos de infancia y dos de los jugadores de vóley con más futuro en la prefectura. Matsukawa Issei, banca en su escuela y Hanamaki Takahiro, capitán de una secundaria venida a menos no son competencia para el dúo de oro. Esos dos parecen compartir un único cerebro e igual fuerza. Y a Takahiro ni siquiera le gusta tanto el vóley…  
—Hanamaki —dice el otro, Matsukawa. Matsukawa es muy alto, mucho, incluso para los jugadores de segundo y tercero. Pero es delgado, de largos miembros que mueve como si apenas se acostumbrara a ellos—. Vamos a perder.  
—Lo sé —responde Takahiro, y toma un trago de agua. Están en un receso muy breve, demasiado corto para lamer sus heridas y fingir que no le arden las palmas—. Sé mi amigo, —dice, súbitamente inspirado—. Me gusta la gente con ideas firmes.  
Matsukawa le da una sonrisa suave que parece llegar, por pura fuerza de voluntad, hasta sus ojos.  
—Quizá te guste mi siguiente idea: quitémosles al menos un set.  
Takahiro asiente. Al final terminan 2-1 y bueno, se siente bien poder al menos arrancar un set de Iwaizumi y Oikawa. Es en aquel momento donde Takahiro conoce dos cosas acerca de sí: realmente le gusta el vóley y quiere ser mejor.  
La realización le lleva a caer, sentado, en la silla junto al casillero que le han asignado en el salón del club. Matsukawa apoya una mano en su hombro y Takahiro mira los dedos largos, medio torcidos, que aprietan una vez con simpatía y se alejan antes de que Takahiro pueda guardar esa memoria. Años más tarde, muchos más, en un pequeño departamento compartido, Takahiro se daría cuenta de la facilidad absoluta con que Matsukawa había leído sus pensamientos en aquel primer momento.  
—¿Quieres ir por algo a la tienda?  
Takahiro asiente y toma el bolso del piso. Luego se levanta, y mira, por primera vez, los ojos oscuros de Matsukawa. Tiene largas pestañas caídas, y el corazón de Takahiro salta en su pecho. O quizá otra cosa, más abajo. ¿Quién se está fijando?  
—Sólo si prometes ser mi mejor amigo y odiar a Oikawa por la eternidad. —Puede que sea un poco infantil, pero tiene derecho, apenas tiene quince. Los labios de Matsukawa se arquean en un gesto que pasa por una sonrisa—. Y, —añade Takahiro, como una sugerencia tardía—. Si puedo decirte Mattsun.  
—Nunca tuve un apodo antes —confiesa Mattsun, su nuevo mejor amigo.

2\. Sleeping in  
Takahiro apoya las maletas en el recibidor del departamento de Matsukawa. Silba al mirar a su alrededor; ya sabe que cremar a los muertos deja dinero. Quizá deba dedicarse a eso. Mattsun tiene un apartamento pequeño y bonito, con una enorme televisión que ocupa un lugar prominente frente al kotatsu.  
—Sabes lo que dicen de las cosas grandes— señala Takahiro, y Mattsun ríe.  
—Te aseguro que soy de tamaño promedio.  
Takahiro no se sonroja porque lleva años dando y escuchando las mismas bromas, pero tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para que sus ojos no se desvíen.  
—¿Qué pasó con tus padres?  
—Mamá insiste que me dedique a política, como ellos, pero…—Takahiro niega con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua—. No es lo mío, ya sabes.  
Takahiro lleva varios años, en una escuela y otra, incluso como pasante en el despacho de su padre, que mira triunfar a todos sus amigos, y luego ve a su hijo, sin carrera, sin futuro. Le dio un ultimátum, y cuando Takahiro falló, lo sacó de la casa con discreción, y un pequeño fondo mensual para garantizar su silencio. Takahiro confiesa a Matsukawa que aceptó el dinero sin titubear.  
—Espero que no te moleste compartir cama —dice en cambio Mattsun, y Takahiro agradece que no mencione su debilidad por no morir de hambre y mantener su estilo de vida.  
Resulta que el maravilloso apartamento solo tiene una habitación, y una sola cama, las noches en Miyagi son frías y Mattsun es un tacaño para poner la calefacción en dos habitaciones a la vez. Todo parece conjugarse para el momento en que Takahiro se acurruque contra la espalda de Mattsun, y deslice sus pies helados entre las pantorrillas del otro. Mattsun grita y le empuja; pelean entre ellos, pero Takahiro tiene la ventaja, y gana finalmente, abrazándose como un pulpo a las extremidades de Matsukawa.  
—Makki —murmura Mattsun, medio dormido, con la voz ronca—. Me alegro de que estés aquí.  
—Yo también —contesta Takahiro.  
No duermen al final, sino que, como si fuera una especie de campamento, cuando aún estaban en Aoba Johsai, se ríen y patean entre sí, manos sudorosas, mejillas rojas y alientos que se mezclan. Takahiro extraña la camaradería simple de la preparatoria, pero descubre que no la ha perdido después de todo, cuando al día siguiente Mattsun gasta toda el agua caliente y se burla de él. Takahiro le roba la toalla. (y comprueba las palabras de Matsukawa)

3\. I think I love you

La rivalidad Aoba Johsai- Shiratorizawa acaba en el torneo de primavera. Shiratorizawa aplasta a su equipo como si no fueran más que hojas secas y brotes tiernos, demasiado débiles para presentar pelea. También había sido la primera vez que Takahiro y Matsukawa entraron en la cancha, junto a los de segundo, y a Oikawa e Iwaizumi, que ya tenían lugar ganado en el equipo.  
Matsukawa es el más agotado. Su trabajo como bloqueador ha incluido detener a Ushijima, la estrella de Shiratorizawa. No lo ha logrado. Hay un surco sucio de sudor (y quizá lágrimas) que baja desde su frente hasta sus mejillas, y cuando entran al autobús, se reclina de inmediato en el primer asiento, junto a la ventana. Takahiro se sienta a su lado. Oikawa entra al último, seguido de Iwaizumi, ambos están callados, y sombríos. Takahiro conoce la rivalidad entre ellos y Ushijima… y sabe, le han dicho por algún lado, que Oikawa había rechazado la oferta de Shiratorizawa al entrar a Aoba Johsai.  
El entrenador no dice nada, nadie dice nada. El trayecto a la escuela es lo suficientemente largo para que Matsukawa duerma, apoyando la mejilla en la ventana. Takahiro le mira dormir, de una manera que no es espeluznante, cree. La mano de Matsukawa cae en medio de los dos asientos, y Takahiro se pregunta qué se sentirá enredar sus dedos con los de su mejor amigo.  
—Puedes quedarte en mi casa —ofrece a Matsukawa, que vive bastante lejos, casi en las afueras de la ciudad.  
—Creo que te amo —responde Mattsun, y por primera vez en el día su expresión muestra algo más que la apabullante sensación de derrota que Takahiro está seguro de que podría ver en su propio rostro. Takahiro no es cobarde, pero ese algo le asusta.  
—¿Quieren quedarse en mi casa? —pregunta a sus otros mejores amigos, y ellos, para su agradecimiento eterno, aceptan.  
La idea no sale tan bien, solo hay una habitación extra en la casa de Takahiro, y por unanimidad, va para Iwaizumi y Oikawa. Matsukawa y él se acurrucan incómodos, en una cama demasiado pequeña para dos jóvenes en crecimiento. Acaban espalda contra espalda, una línea ardiente que hace sentir a Takahiro demasiado consciente de su cuerpo, demasiado…  
—¿Puedes dormir? —en medio de la noche, cuando los susurros de la habitación de al lado ya se han desvanecido, Matsukawa murmura a su vez.  
—No. —Takahiro da media vuelta y se enfrenta a los ojos de Mattsun, tan llorosos como los suyos—. No sé qué hice mal —confiesa, atragantándose con las lágrimas contenidas—. Debería haber-  
—¿Entrenado más?  
Los ojos de Matsukawa se arrugan en las esquinas, y Takahiro se tapa la boca con la mano, para no soltar una carcajada. No pueden contenerse al final, se ríen hasta que les duele el estómago y Oikawa grita que le dejen dormir.

4\. Firsts  
Durante las vacaciones antes de entrar a su tercer año en Aoba Johsai, los padres de Takahiro lo mandaron a Tokio a un curso preuniversitario. Mientras pasaba lecciones de inglés y diplomacia, conoció a otro chico, de cabello negro y suaves ojos adormilados. Takahiro no se engañó a sí mismo cuando se besaron en los baños de la Universidad de Estudios Extranjeros; se parecía a Mattsun, solo un poco, y para alguien acostumbrado a los jugadores altos de vóley, el chico parecía un enano.  
Aun así, tuvo su encanto frotarse con desesperación en cualquier lugar disponible, siguiendo unas urgencias que Takahiro no comprendió y no cuestionó. Regresó a Sendai con pocos conocimientos de relaciones internacionales, y una considerable experiencia en el campo de ponerse de rodillas. Ya lo sabía, desde hacía años, cuando las duchas de su escuela secundaria le vieron sonrojándose, mirando los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Lo supo desde la primera vez que Mattsun le miró con aquellos ojos oscuros y lo confirmó cuando Iwaizumi le derrotó en pulseadas durante el festival de noviembre, cuando Takahiro estaba distraído por la manera en que los músculos de su amigo se flexionaron. (No es que fuera a confesar eso)  
Pero había otras cosas que sí debía confesar, que sí quería confesar. Extraño en tierra extraña; Matsukawa no le juzgaría, y Takahiro le amaría más por eso aún, si cabe.  
—Soy gay.  
La respuesta de Matsukawa es acercarse, hasta que Takahiro siente su aliento a papas fritas. Hay una petición en sus labios, y Takahiro acorta el resto de la distancia. Su nariz choca con la de Matsukawa, e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, apoyando una mano en la nuca de su mejor amigo para profundizar el beso. No cierra los ojos, y cuenta las pecas en la nariz de Matsukawa, hasta que Mattsun le mete la lengua en la boca y Takahiro gime, repentinamente consciente de sí mismo. Matsukawa se separa, pero poco. Hay diversión en la curva de su boca, y en el brillo en sus ojos y en sus manos que parecen seguras en las piernas de Takahiro.  
Aquella noche se quedan despiertos hasta tarde, besándose, conociendo las maneras en que reaccionan, con un desespero perfectamente planeado. Es diferente a con el chico en Tokio, mil veces mejor. Takahiro se alegra de haber aprendido, y algo punza en su estómago solo un instante cuando se da cuenta de que Matsukawa no es tan novato. Pero Matsukawa le voltea sobre su espalda y besa su cuello y cualquier pensamiento coherente se disuelve en calor y calor.  
Por primera vez, no sienten la alarma de la mañana y no llegan al entrenamiento. Takahiro abre los ojos al sol de media mañana, y se da cuenta con horror que Matsukawa está dormido a su lado, con la mano en su cintura y el cuello doblado de una manera que debe ser dolorosa. Agradece que sus padres estén en uno de sus frecuentes viajes a la capital. Toca el hombro de Mattsun y lo mueve.  
—Cinco minutos más —murmura su amigo, y Takahiro siente que una oleada de profundo afecto le recorre el cuerpo, su piel se eriza y se levanta para acercarse a Matsukawa y hundir los dedos en los puntos sensibles debajo de sus costillas. La mejor manera de despertarlo siempre han sido las cosquillas.

5\. Watching the other sleep

Iwaizumi les pide que hablen con él por Skype. Lo curioso es que no está Oikawa, y cuando Iwaizumi enseña a través de la cámara el anillo, Takahiro se queda sin aliento. Es difícil pensar en sus amigos como gente adulta, que trabaja y se casa y tiene niños en un futuro. Iwaizumi aguanta las burlas con la cara roja y el ceño fruncido, Takahiro jamás le ha admirado tanto. Cuando Matsukawa corta la llamada, Takahiro mira sus largos dedos y se pregunta qué clase de anillo le quedaría bien. (No es que en Japón haya matrimonio homosexual)  
Días después, se encuentra revisando precios de anillos en internet, y las sugerencias empiezan a abrumarle. A pesar de conocer los dedos de Matsukawa perfectamente, no sabe cuál es la talla de sus dedos, ni siquiera sabía que existían tallas para anillos. Durante su trabajo en una de las tiendas de la familia Matsukawa, escucha conversaciones y se pierde en el murmullo de los días.  
Acaban viajando a Argentina, para el cumpleaños de Oikawa, y porque necesitan material de chantaje cuando Oikawa llore por la propuesta de Iwaizumi. Oikawa no decepciona, es un llorón terriblemente feo, y toman buenas fotos cuando Iwaizumi se arrodilla y extiende el anillo, que, por supuesto, encaja perfectamente. Matsukawa y Takahiro pagan los tragos y terminan en un taxi, ebrios, sin conocer más que tres palabras en español, pero deseosos de alejarse del torrente de amor que se formaba en el departamento de Oikawa. Por su buena suerte, el taxista los deja en un lugar donde hablan inglés, y Takahiro pone a prueba sus lecciones de la preparatoria para conseguirles una habitación.  
Matsukawa siempre ha sido el que menos aguante tiene; su rostro cae sobre el hombro de Takahiro, que se inclina para sostenerlo de la cintura, maniobrando con la otra mano para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Es bastante grande, con una cama en el centro de todo, y un espejo de cuerpo completo encima… Oh. Así que es esa clase de hotel, Takahiro estaba casi seguro de que le habían estafado.  
—Makki…te quiero —murmura Mattsun, y su aliento es cálido sobre el cuello de Takahiro. Le abraza casi por inercia y Takahiro le empuja sobre la cama, donde se queda inmóvil, roncando con suavidad. Takahiro suspira y se saca los zapatos y el pantalón. Luego, se sube a la cama y arrastra a Matsukawa hacia la derecha. Mattsun siempre duerme a la derecha. Desabrocha su pantalón, y le quita los zapatos, tirándolos en algún lugar en el piso. Matsukawa es pesado, un metro ochenta y siete de músculo acostumbrado a cargar peso. Apenas lo cubre con la colcha, y le acaricia la frente, y los rizos de cabello que se ha estado dejando crecer. Le queda bien; si quisiera, podría hacer un cosplay de Sakusa, solo faltaría pintarle un par de lunares en la frente y conseguir una mascarilla.  
Una idea cruza la mente de Takahiro, cuando se acurruca al lado de Matsukawa y le pasa un brazo por el pecho. Podría usar ese momento, para tomar la talla de sus dedos, y conseguir un anillo apropiado. Matsukawa se voltea hacia él, y su cuerpo le aplasta lo suficiente para que Takahiro decida que lo hará al día siguiente, y se hunda en el agradable calor de Matsukawa.

6\. Taking care of the other  
La cena es en un pequeño restaurante que les gusta a ambos. La ocasión: Takahiro lleva un año trabajando como repartidor para una farmacia. Es bastante tiempo, lo sabe. La estabilidad no es uno de sus rasgos, y Matsukawa es la única permanencia en su vida. En realidad, la cena es una excusa para comer bien y fingir que no necesitan ejercicio para bajar unos estómagos que van creciendo, lento y constante.  
Es el día de mala suerte de Takahiro; pide un plato nuevo, algo con pescado, y a la mitad, se tapa la boca y siente la comida que regresa en el túnel de fuego que es su garganta de repente. Vomita en frente suyo, manchando el mantel, el piso y sus pantalones. Matsukawa está de pie de inmediato, llama a un mesero, y se acomoda al lado de Takahiro, limpiándole la barbilla con la servilleta. Takahiro se apoya en él, repentinamente débil. La cabeza le duele y siente la visión borrosa. Envuelto en bruma y el familiar olor a Matsukawa, se deja conducir a donde sea que el hombre le lleve.  
Acaba en un consultorio, con un médico que da un diagnóstico sencillo: intoxicación alimentaria. Takahiro tiene una bolsa en frente de su rostro, que saca a medias porque el olor de sí mismo le repugna en ese momento. Matsukawa tiene una mano envolviendo sus hombros, y se ve tan maduro, que Takahiro se pregunta si ese es su Matsukawa, que nunca usa calcetines del mismo par y que odia el café por amargo. El doctor receta pastillas, descanso y comida suave.  
Regresan a la casa en taxi, y Matsukawa nunca deja de abrazar a Takahiro, incluso cuando el conductor los mira de reojo y recoge su dinero con dedos cautelosos. Matsukawa desnuda a Takahiro con manos tibias, y prueba el agua antes de empujarlo hacia la ducha. El único motivo por el que Takahiro no le besa es porque su aliento apesta, y hay límites para el amor. Bañado y con los dientes limpios, se deja conducir a la cama. Matsukawa le tapa y se sienta a su lado, tocándole la frente.  
—¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Como un anciano.  
Los labios de Matsukawa se curvan en una sonrisa suave, y Takahiro hace un esfuerzo, porque realmente necesita besarlo en ese momento. Levanta el brazo y toca la mejilla de Matsukawa, antes de arrastrarlo hacia su boca. Se besan por lo que parece una eternidad. Al separarse, Matsukawa toma la mano libre de Takahiro, abre su palma y deposita un anillo. Es plateado, con una banda en el medio de un color que Takahiro conoce bien. La garganta se le cierra.  
—¿Aun te quieres casar conmigo? —pregunta, con la voz ronca, por algo que definitivamente no son lágrimas. Luego, señala el primer cajón de la mesa al lado de su cama. Matsukawa lo abre y saca una caja, donde viene el anillo para el que Takahiro llevaba ahorrando. Es del mismo modelo que el que Matsukawa le acaba de dar.

7\. Proposal  
Abril se siente como ser rey de infinitos espacios, en una nuez. La decisión de sus padres es clara, y Takahiro tiene su pase garantizado a ciencias políticas en la Universidad de Tokio, y un departamento y un carro, si coopera. Iwaizumi irá a California, como estudiante de ciencias deportivas. Oikawa ha sido fichado en un equipo de Argentina. Matsukawa trabajará en la funeraria de sus padres.  
Los tres años de preparatoria han pasado tan rápido que Takahiro desea, torpemente, regresar al primer día, y no tener que pensar en su futuro. De hecho, no lo hace. Eligió la carrera que señalaron sus padres y está dispuesto a intentar vivir en Tokio. Sólo… Matsukawa no quiere. Lleva dos semanas peleado con él, y solo se han mandado memes entre ellos, nada parecido a una conversación real, aunque algunos de los memes sean realmente puntiagudos. Al final, acaba cediendo. Toma el tren, y se dirige hasta la casa de Matsukawa. Encuentra a su Mattsun en el jardín, tomando sol. La camiseta está arrugada a un lado, y Takahiro mira el pecho delgado y el camino de sutil vello oscuro que desaparece en los shorts de Matsukawa.  
Matsukawa le mira mientras se acomoda a su lado, y mueve una de sus piernas hasta que su rodilla está pegada a la de Takahiro. Takahiro acaricia con las yemas de los dedos la piel cálida. Tiene las rodillas nudosas y llenas de cicatrices, como las de Takahiro, que se ha especializado en identificar jugadores de vóley por medio de sus rodillas (un talento del que se siente especialmente orgulloso).  
—Me da miedo —dice al final Matsukawa—. Vas a Tokio y yo me quedo aquí, en una funeraria.  
—Podrías venir conmigo.  
Matsukawa niega con la cabeza.  
—Soy un hombre de gustos sencillos, Makki, y la gran ciudad no es para mí.  
Ellos nunca hablan de sentimientos y decisiones, parece algo que hacen los adultos, y tienen el sincero compromiso de no envejecer y amargarse como la gente grande. Pero en aquel momento, Takahiro desea tener más palabras.  
—Si me quedara, sólo estaría en tu camino —se las arregla para decir—. Así que me iré, pero sé que pensaré en ti en cada paso del camino.  
—¿Estás cortándome con Whitney Houston?  
Takahiro se paraliza antes de decir el siguiente verso. No ha estado mirando a Matsukawa, así que lo hace. Se encuentra con sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa cegadora de Mattsun. Está casi seguro de que se pueden sentir los latidos de su corazón.  
—No te estaba cortando, idiota. Te estaba proponiendo…  
—¿Nos vamos a casar?  
—…una relación a distancia. Pero también matrimonio, si quieres.

Fin.


End file.
